The Prodigy Healer
by PinkBerry16
Summary: Harry Potter, a prodigy at healing and the boy-who lived, works at St. Mungo's as one of the best healers. There he meets one particular patient Professor Quirrell. He is very interested in the enigma and enters in a game with Voldemort where both have to unravel each other... meanwhile having save lives and attending Hogwarts. Inspired by Dr. House
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: Hi everyone, this is my first story and I hope you'll like it. I suck at writing summaries, but I can tell this story if quite original. Once again it's about Harry Potter, a prodigy at healing and the boy-who lived. He works at St. Mungo's as one of the best healers, there he meets one particular patient Professor Quirrell and... Harry is very interested in the enigma and enters in a game with Voldemort where both have to unravel each other..._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Chapter 1 The Healer and the Imperiused Skeeter

 **A** very soft, yet bright light shone through the dark eerie sky which showed no signs of the kindness and beauty of the moon that was shining behind the grey clouds floating by like a corps of birds. The light resembled a star which preferred to shine on earth, but it was in fact a building. A hundred feet tall, it stood strong on the grassy ground covered by the shadows of the night. Inside where the light shone, people could be heard talking. The sounds varied from very panic-stricken to calmness and sometimes even happiness. At the same time people left the building, but more came in through the entrance where just above it hung a board with a big wand and bone crossing and the richly decorated letters _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries below_.

Outside the big glass-roofed parking place was full, but not of cars –no- the spots were filled with many different brooms. Next to the broom parking place, were two large open fields rimmed with elegant-looking fences. One was marked: _Apparation Place for individuals or groups of max 5 people_. The other: _Apparation Place for Groups larger than 5 people_. It seemed that the first one was more used, people kept appearing and disappearing. While the other open place was empty until a group of roughly twenty colorful robed wizards and witches appeared talking loudly to each other, flattening the grass on their way to the hospital.

They were bathed in golden light when they came in and some eyes of other visitors and healers shot into their way due to the noise. Most were looking annoyed and others surprised, but the group didn't pay attention to them, though they did lower their voices, probably remembering that they were in a hospital in the middle of the night. Whereas many healers in their white coats ran or walked to their duties, one middle-aged man came to them. He greeted them politely and asked them to follow him and talk somewhere else.

While they went up to the Fourth floor, the section Spell Damage, the white halls seemed to get more busy. They made their way to Room 466, where a childish voice could be heard.

"Grease this on where you were hit, twice a day for a whole month. It does have some side-effects, but I assure you it will help, Mr. Willes."

"Thank you very much, healer. Do I have to come back?" The voice belonged to an older man as it sounded more brusque.

"Yes, for a last checkup. We want to make sure everything is all right. You can make an appointment at the on the ground floor desk. I advise to come back as soon as your treatment has finished. Well, I hope I won't see you anymore." One witch of the group who were waiting in front of the closed white door, seemed to scribble something down the paper she was holding.

The older man began to laugh. "I do hope to see you again, but not for health problems. Anyway, I assume you won't do the checkup?"

"No I only heal. Checking up is another department. My apologies, but if you don't have any question, I'll have to walk you to the door. I have an appointment for tonight."

"Oh no, I'm sorry for holding you up. I forgot that you're busy boy. And no I don't have any questions. Thank you for your help, healer." Footsteps could be heard nearing the door of the room. When it opened, it revealed a boy no older than 11 years old and an man in his thirties. The boy eyed the group little annoyed and the other healer with suspicion.

"I would appreciate it if you would let my patient safely out of my the room.", the raven-haired boy said formally. Most were doing as he said so. Only one woman with a fuchsia robe and glasses with diamonds, probably fake, kept going forward to which the other healer had to rush forward to keep her away from approaching.

"Well, I hope you'll recover. If there's something don't hesitate and come. Good night, Mr. Willow." The boy nodded.

"I'm sure I'll if that happens. Goodnight, Healer Potter." He nodded formally and turned his back to him, making his way toward the lift and out of the hospital. Healer Potter waved him goodbye until he wasn't in his eye field anymore. Then he turned to the group and his colleague or rather boss, as the other wore a sign stating: Healer A.J. Walrood. Head of the Spell Damage Department.

He sighed. "Is it already time? Well, let's be quick, there are many other patients who need treatment. Please follow me to my office." He walked out of the room and closed it with magic. Then he walked ahead, his boss keeping up with him only a few minutes after.

"How did you manage to keep her down?" Healer Potter asked surprised. He eyed his boss, still with suspicion, while Healer Walrood only shook his head. His brown hair lightly moved with the movement of his head.

"Imperius curse." He sighed. The young healer raised a brow, but then looked understandingly.

"You finally understand? Now you have to give me the permission to do it." He pouted, which he rarely did. As healer things should be handled formally and like an adult.

"There's nothing to understand. She's just a little bit… crazy? Oh whatever. And no you don't get. I mean she hasn't 'attacked' you every time she sees you." Healer Potter gave him a do-you-believe-it-yourself-look.

"Still, when she hasn't attacked you, you shouldn't do so. It goes against the code and you really might land in Azkaban." He pointed out.

"But she is a danger for our patients –no- the _whole_ magical society!"

"Well, if you set that fact aside… Anyway forget it. After this interview you won't get interviewed by them for a long time, okay? You can enjoy your life as a child at Hogwarts. Have you already got your letter, Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"In about a few hours." The young healer shrugged. Healer Walrood turned his head and said: "I would appreciate you didn't write down our little conversation. It's rather private and I prefer not to go to the ministry." The group of reporter nodded, only leaving Rita Skeeter looking dreamingly at the pair of healers.

After a few minutes the journalists and the photographers made themselves comfortable in the fauteuils and sofa's standing on a velvet carpet in the middle of a huge ancient-Greek-decorated office. Though the chamber was big, it didn't feel so. Most of the space was taken by the bookshelves which reached the painted 'moving' ceiling. There was no space left for new books seemingly as everything stood straight and tightly. The many books on the selves formed a colorful nice wall pattern itself, not needing any wallpaper at all.

Harry sat behind his desk which was not far from the group of people. Meanwhile, Dr. Walrood sat on the other chair on the opposite. Harry tapped with his fingers on his wooden desk impatiently, but also signed for his boss to start.

"Well, does anyone want a cup of tea before we start?" Dr. Walrood said politely. Most witches nodded while the wizards all shook their head. The head Healer summoned a house elf, which not only brought a tea set, but many delicious food as well. The elf offered them all and Dr. Walrood continued. "Let's begin shall we? My colleague and I would really appreciate it if this goes quick, we got many more patients to treat. Thanks in advance. Also, we would like to inform you, that there is a possibility we might leave suddenly due to for an emergency. We apologize if that happens."

The crowd nodded understandingly and Rita Skeeter seemed to scribble down something with strange self-writing feather. Harry already began to regret not escaping from this scenery.

A small hand quickly was raised, when the witch talked: "No…No… We've to be thankful that we're finally allowed some time interviewing you, surely you must be busy with life savings. So how is St. Mungo's doing?" Harry made a mental note that she wasn't that bad, usually journalists begin their questions about him.

"Good, very good. The percentage of dying people is much lower than last year and we made progress on the healing and medicines of the curses that don't have. And of course our new accession will help as well, though it came pricy." He replied.

Immediately another journalist in dark blue robes asked: "Can you be more specific on the 'new accession project'? What is meant by it?"

"Sure. We've purveyed a MRI-scan. It was Harry's idea, actually." Eyes turned to Harry, before they returned to Dr. Walrood. Harry was annoyed the other mentioned his name, and the head healer knew. "It let you see the body inside without actually open it. We've investigated it and it has many advantages. This could really save a lot of people whose diseasing are untraceable by magic. Though with lives comes high prices. It's worth millions in muggle money, but we want the best for our patients, of course."

"Are muggle technologies that good advanced?" asked another tin-looking wizard.

Dr. Walrood nodded. "Not all of course, but I'm sure that this device will save many people which couldn't be done with magic."

"Who's going to surveillance to see if everything goes all right?"

"That will be our Harry here and some doctors who have known the muggle world and studied the machine." Eyes focused again on Harry.

"Harry dear..." Harry was unnerved when he heard Rita's sweet voice. He knew this conversation's subject would turn 180 degrees. "I heard you're going to Hogwarts this year. What do you expect? How do you feel? Which house would you like to join?"

Harry sighed inwardly, but not daring to ignore her or be informal. "I expect it to be a good school with good education. I don't really feel anything, it's normal to go to school, even if it's an magical one. I don't mind which house I go to, only that there are nice people." Harry went for safe answers but somehow he had the feeling that Skeeter would deform his words.

"How about the Hospital, Harry? If you aren't here, many may die. I mean even when you're so young, barely eleven, you are one of the best healers in the country and probably a high ranked healer in the world. How would you feel?" Harry wished the other journalists were faster than Skeeter, but it was to no avail. The times he had seen and spoken her, she was always the fastest, like a snake not letting go of her prey.

"I trust the hospital and the healers, my colleagues, to save those people without me. And oh… come on, I'm not that good." Harry saw the others didn't believe and neither did his boss, but he went on anyway. "I feel I can leave it to them and I've utmost faith in them."

"But there are al-" Suddenly someone knocked on the door and a healer appeared in the opening. "Emergency case." Harry was thankful to him and almost could kiss him, but he didn't, knowing Rita would make another article about it. Harry stood, excused himself, waved them goodbye and left with another Healer. On their way he gave him the papers about the patient and wished him goodbye when the healer headed into another direction.

Harry walked inside the room which was on first floor: the department of Creature Induced Injuries. He closed the door and faced his patient, who had an oddly purple turban and a same colored suit. Quirinus Quirrell, he had read in the files.

* * *

 _Author Note: Please review, favour, follow or do all :D. Thank you very much!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author Note: Sorry for not updating for quite a long time, though chapters come irregular, due to school or not being in the mood for it. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter. I noticed that some might think of a 10 though now 11-years old healer is impossible and it quite is, but it's fanfic so I just used my fantasy. Though it's unrealistic, I made it more real through: 1. his parents are alive (explanation will be given later in the story) 2. he's a prodigy at healing (just a fact in this story) 3. He got many healing books, so that explains why he is so good. Harry isn't the best, but he is a prodigy and famous as the boy-who-lived so that's why people look at him as if he is one of the best. Wow, so much talk. Have fun reading it!_

Chapter 2 Dramatical play

" **H** ello, sir. My name is Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you." He said formally, while walking to him with in his left hand the files and the other hand gesturing to his patient to shake it. The other did so. "Quinerus Qui-" Abruptly the other took his hand away as if it was burned. Harry frowned and asked if he was okay, wary of every little thing he would say.

The other only smiled everything was alright, guessing it was an overreaction. But Harry didn't think so, he hadn't worked for that long, but knew whether it was just an overreaction or an symptom of a disease or something else…

They both settled in their seats. Harry sat behind the small clean desk, while the other sat in front of it, looking rather nervous.

"M- my- apologies. Quirinus Quirrell, ni- ce to me- et- t you t- t- too." Harry nodded, but he didn't let go of what just happened. Instead he wrote it on his file papers secretly along with the fact that the man in front of him stammering like a crazy. He even considered writing he might be indeed insane, but he didn't. There could be other reasons to his stammering.

"So from what I read, you're bitten by a spider of a dark evil witch when you were in Albanian?" Quirrell nodded and Harry went on. "The symptoms point out it was quite a strong poison you got from the spider. It's not deadly, but it can cause permanent nasty damages, you have 10 hours to go before the damage will strike." Harry concluded, while Quirrell was quite surprised with the knowledge of the other.

"This was an emergency?" Harry muttered to himself, but Quirrell could hear.

"I'm a prof-f-es-s-sor of Hog- warts, I've to get t- to the castle tom-mo- orrow to start preparing the lessons, so it has to be solv- solv-ed quickly." Harry nodded understandingly and apologized for his rude question.

"What kind of subject do you give, professor?" This fact wasn't on the papers, but he was probably a new teacher, due to the files coming from two years ago. Harry made a mental note to tell the boss later that this should be updated.

"Defense again-s-st the d-d-ark arts." He answered, while Harry took the mirror in front of him. He excused himself for a moment and said to the mirror: Angelique Bubble, potion department. A pony-tailed witch watched him through the mirror. "Dear Harry, what can I help you with?"

"I need a potion against spider poison. That one with a bazoar and aconite. The copied file and exact treatment is already sent. Professor Quirrell will be at your department in about 10 minutes?"

"Understood. Sorry at the moment I'm busy so are all healers, it's like a genocide, so many patients came in. I'll do it in 15 minutes alright?" Harry nodded and she disappeared, but not before he saw a frog was thrown against her forehead.

"My apologies for taking so long, we're busy now as you've heard." Just at that moment a letter came through the open window together with an owl. It landed on Harry's desk and Harry knew immediately what it was, so did Quirrell.

"You're at-tend-d-ing Hog-warts this year?" He asked curiously. Harry nodded, confirming it while opening it and reading the letter. After he was finished he sighed and placed the letter on the table next to the original files.

"Is it-t not to your s-s-statisfaction?" Quirrell asked, raising a brow.

"Not really…" Harry answered honestly. "It's not Hogwarts I'm not happy with. Rather the going to Diagon Alley to get the supplies part, professor." He said nonchalantly, while putting his left hand under his chin to support his head.

"I see… Y-your life m-must b-be tough as t-the _boy-who-lived_." He emphasized the last words. Harry's eyes watched the professor with more interest now. He seemed to hesitate before replying: "Hmm… I've never heard someone speaking like you about my life. Well, except for my parents. Actually you're right." Harry felt no need to hide the fact. An air of silence hung around the room, though not for long.

"So…" Quirrell began, trying to break the silence. "D-do you k-k-now in what h-house you'll b-b-be s-sorted? Maybe any pref-f-erence?"

"I don't have any preference, though it would be better if I don't end up in Slytherin.", Harry smiled charismatically. "What house did you get sorted in professor, if I may ask?"

"S-s-slytherin." He answered, still stuttering like a crazy.

"The house of snakes, hmm… If I may ask a silly question, though nothing ventured nothing gained, were you in the same year as…" He waited to raise the tension. "Voldemort." That little one name had an awful impact on the poor man. He jumped of fear, knocking over the chair he was sitting in a second ago.

"Potter, refrain yourself from calling that name, please." He said hoarse, while the please sounded more like his hiss. That didn't escape Harry and neither did the angry strain he used saying the last world.

Harry frowned, though in his eyes there was an amusing twinkling mixed with a puzzled look. "Ah, professor. Congratulations, you healed already this quick."

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean?" he said as he calmed down, trying to pick up the chair he knocked over a few moments ago.

"Please refrain yourself from playing dumb. I already know your stuttering is fake." He said casually. There was a moment where it seemed as everything had slowed down. Quirrell was clearly doubting about what he should do and Harry wanted to counter that, but he knew the other man could be unpredictable. Whether he was a threat or not, he was wary which wasn't very difficult if you had many fans who were always trying to follow you.

"I d-d-on't k-kno-." It seemed as if he stopped abruptly, but he continued on another tone, as if he was a whole difficult person. "How did you know, mister Potter?" he put his hands tangled under his head, looking with interesting eyes at the healer boy before him. Yet dangerous sparkles which wasn't specifically intended on the boy could be seen in the brown –maybe even with light speckles of red- eyes.

"Hmmm…" Harry took the pen on his table and wrote some notes in the file. He didn't look up to the other, while answering: "I wouldn't say I knew it. I rather wanted to test it out…. I once had a patient like you professor, stuttering like a crazy, looking interested, yet studying and hopeful? He wanted attention, like most of my patient do. It's very annoying sir, you know? But that's not my only reason, that same person asked medicine he didn't need, of course at that time I didn't know he was faking, though I suspected. In the end he died of taking those unnecessary pills. I regretted not trusting my instincts, I doubt the man was sane, but we never know. That's why I became more observant and try to get people more… how to explain it… more honest I guess. I only had a feeling and you got trapped in my trap." With that said Harry laid down the pen on the table and watched the professor carefully.

"I see, mister Potter. You are a clever boy."

"I wouldn't say I'm clever. I'm rather observant." Harry stated. "Well… is there any chance that you will tell me what's the reason of your dramatically play? I can assure there's nothing to be embarrassed of and of course I won't spout it to the others. As a healer I made an oath. It's my task to give it my all to save patient so I prefer you to give me the truth as it might be life-saving, or I have to force you if necessary…"

"Oh my, mister Potter, already giving out threats? Very unlike a healer." Quirrell –maybe Voldemort at that time- stated.

"It's for your own well-being, sir." Harry smiled charmingly.

"My apologies, but secrets stay secrets, otherwise it wouldn't be called a secret." Harry nodded, though he didn't give up. He took a piece of paper out of the drawer of the wooden desk and scribbled down something on it. Then the paper was shoved in front of the professor.

"I guess you want me to give you more 'sessions' and fortunately we can continue it at Hogwarts." Quirrell looked at him agitated, but then changed his mind.

"When is the next appointment?" he asked. Harry was a bit surprised, those who received extra sessions would often struggle, he expected the same of the man in front of him. He quickly regained his composure while thinking up a great win-win situation.

"Today, 9:00AM, at Diagon alley."

"Diagon alley?"

"Yes. In the Leaky Cauldron. Don't call my name. If you must, call me healer or boy. Also, I'll approach you, don't come searching for me, you understand _sir_?" He emphasized the last word.

The professor didn't look happy being commanded, but he nodded anyways, keeping his attention more on the strange request or rather command.

* * *

 _Author Note: I appreciate reviews favours and follows. Those who enjoyed it should surely do the last one since the updates are irregular._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Hi! Wow a chapter this fast. I didn't expect it myself. Anyway enjoy it. :D. I have to tell you this is not reread by me, so there might be some mistakes. I hope you'll cope with it, because by the time I'll 'beta' it myself it might be next year. That's the reason I wanted to post it this quick, it was already finished anyway. I'm sorry to give you a boring chapter, I just felt I had to stop here. I think there will be more actions/fights in the 5 chapter, maybe fourth. No plans for it now, cause it's midnight and I don't wanna think. Feel sleepy. I hope you'll like it nevertheless._

Chapter 3 Shopping with a purple professor

The sound of the magical alarm clock rang all over the room and maybe even the whole house or rather the villa where the Potter's lived in. A moan could be heard under the white blankets of Harry Potter's king-sized bed. After some movements of the annoyed boy an arm came out and searched for a wooden stick, which he used to silent the alarm. Though the alarm was very stubborn, not like any other magical alarm clocks, and before he shut up he screamed: "9:00PM, 9:00PM, 9:00PMMMMM…! Appointment with one called professor Quinerius Quirrell at Diagon Alley!

That last part made Harry literally jump out of bed and he sped with an unknowing speed towards the bathroom. Harry cursed himself and his boss. If only the interview didn't take place and there hadn't taken many incidents place, he would have gone earlier to sleep. It usually didn't happen. It actually had happened once in his career, fate certainly didn't favour him to make it happen again yesterday.

Within five minutes he was prepared to go, though he did not immediately leave. Instead Harry walked into the big Gryffindor-coloured living room which his parents loved. There he found many gifts and cards, though he didn't pay any attention to them and walked straight to the fire place where only a few things were placed.

Harry first took the Gryffindor-slytherin coloured card from the wooden shelf above the fire place and opened it. Written in it: _Happy birthday Harry! 11 years already! I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you. It's very busy at the congress. Though I'll make sure to bring you a souvenir. I hope you'll like your presents, mine is currently on its way. An owl flew against a tree which is why it's delayed. Again I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there, my dear, but know that I love you the most. Have a fine birthday, Harry. Oh, and don't forget to get your supplies for school. Love, your mother._

Harry placed it back and took another card which was quite the opposite of the first card. It was totally blank and there were no decorated. When he opened it balloons, confetti and music came out of it. A head established out of the smoke which was lingering above it and looked like as if it almost became solid. It made movement to speak: "Happy birthday my son! Ouch…" A spell hit his head, his hair turned green. "Not funny Edward." He shouted.

He regained his composure, though his hair was still broccoli green. "Uh-uhm… Well son as you might have noticed, we're quite busy here so this message won't be too long. But know that I love you and I hope you'll like my gift. It's big so it will probably not be placed above the fire place. Duck!" A blue spell just missed him an inch. "I'm so sorry not being able to be there on your birthday. I hope you'll forgive, but I'll try to finish and be in time to see you off at platform 9 ¾ . Happy Birthday, Harry! Jump!" Harry closed the card and sighed.

He felt a bit lonely. His parents were often abroad due to their jobs. Lily Potter was one of the master charmers of the world and often had to attend congresses and worldwide charms events. James Potter was a head auror of the European faction, which meant he played an important role at European level. He often had to be present at investigating cases which were of importance to Europe and not only to England. Lupin and Padfoot were also with him as his left and right hand. Harry noticed their cards standing on the wooden shelf but decided to read it later as he was already late for his appointment.

One more card stood on the shelf. It was gold, almost as if it was real. Silver lines decorated the four sides of the card. Harry knew who sent it, there could be only one person –or rather family- who did that. He took it from the shelf and put it in his robes. Then he walked over to where his cloak hung and wore it, with his hood covering his face.

Harry took some green powder, threw it in the fire place, leapt in the fire and said aloud: "Diagon Alley." Green fire surrounded him and took him to his destination.

All of a sudden his head hit a stone and Harry could have sworn he heard his head crack open. He hated using fire places, they seemingly didn't suit him as he always landed with much pain. He got himself up, while telling others that nothing is wrong with him when they tried to help.

While excusing himself, his eyes caught a glance of the nervous purple professor. He walked straight toward the other, hoping that he didn't caught too much unwanted attention. Harry cursed himself for using the fire place even though there was no faster option.

"Hello, professor." He watched the other from under his hood.

"A good morning to you as well. Overslept?" he asked a little annoyed. Harry couldn't really blame him for it, he would felt the same if that happened to him.

"Yeah, kinda of. I had to overwork. Finished working around five in the morning. Bad timing. I'm sorry." Harry smiled apologizing. Quirrell noticed his talking changed from formal to casual.

"I guess I don't mind for now, although I have to be at school around 1PM to prepare for this school year." He reminded the other of.

"Sure. We got plenty of time, it won't take very long, sir." Harry began to walk down the Diagon alley. Quirell followed next to him.

"Ah, why are we here by the way?" he asked casually with a hint of curiousity.

"To shop my Hogwarts supplies. Oh and to see what kind of problem you have. And maybe I'll even find your so called secret." Harry smiled amused. He avoided a witch who was about to collide with him.

"You mean rather 90% shopping and 10% finding out about my problem which I don't really have." Quirrell stated. This time it was his turn to avoid the same witch who seemed to have walked back after seeing on het map that she went wrong.

"Statistically seen, it's a yes. Though I would rather say, 80 percent to 20."

"Why would you want to go to purchase your supplies with me? Even though I'm a teacher it's not really my task. Well to be more precise, it's not my task to be helping you to shop." Quirrell pointed out.

"Well, you didn't resist when I asked you about it, so I assume you had time for it. Also my parents are abroad, so I have to get everything alone which I had rather not. Of course there are the Malfoy's though knowing Mr. Malfoy he would come in with much attention, which is as you probably understand very annoying. Any colleagues would neither do as they are still busy in the Hospital. They're now taking my jobs over. And then you came, which was the perfect opportunity. I mean I've someone to go with me and eventually help me, while I can keep an eye to you as a healer. You know what they say, kill two birds with one stone."

Quirrell was a bit unnerved by that, but saw it was a good opportunity to get closer to the boy. They walked in and out of stores, bringing along with them books, potion ingredients, a broom kit, a wand kit and more books. The supplies were all put in one back in which they were reduced to a small size.

After an hour they arrived at the animal shop. Nobody could be seen in the small room which was full of cages with animals in it and spider webs. Harry watched all the animals and judged them based on size, color, beauty and usefulness. He ended with a beautiful cobra, which he noticed to be the only snake in here.

 _Back away you stupid weak ugly human!_ , the snake hissed _. Otherwise I'll kill you with my poison. It will be a slow and painful death_. He bared his teeth. Harry only chuckled much to Quirrell's surprise.

 _Oh my, a clever snake you are, but I'm sorry to say that I know you can't kill with your poison. Also, you're in a cage, but don't worry soon you won't_. Harry said in parseltongue.

Both the snake and Quirrell were very surprised, shocked nevertheless. The snake began hissing many questions, while Quirrell only stared at the boy. Harry took the cage of the snake and the cage of a snow white owl which he deemed pretty and useful. He went to the desk and pressed the bell on the wooden old desk. Immediately a man came running from the back of another room and a door opened.

He was old and creepy but Harry paid no attention to that and placed the money on the desk. "Thank you and may you enjoy your purchase." He said with a very low creepy voice and he disappeared as soon as he came.

Together they walked out of the store to Madam Malkin's robe shop. Harry reduced both their sizes and placed them on the top of the supplies in the bag. He made sure that they both got sufficient oxygen and then turned to Quirrell who had said nothing.

"Professor, do you like parseltongue?" he asked innocently.

For the first time in a while he spoke: "What makes you think that?"

"Most people would have shouted, maybe even ran away, but you seemed quite calm, though a little bit shocked, but I can't really blame you for it." Harry answered.

"I was interested in it in the past and studied lot about it, though I hadn't expected to meet a real parseltongue in my life, which was why I gave up hoping for that. You talking to the snake really shocked me."

"I guess so." Harry replied. "But keep it a secret will you? It's not that everyone appreciates it. Oh and of course I'll keep your little stutter problem a secret." Harry smiled charmingly. Quirrell –no Voldemort- did. not. like. being. blackmailed. His eyes turned red, just as Harry had to focus not to get hit by a wild broomstick. He cursed with everything he had, of course as quiet as possible, and cooled down after.

"I will. How are you related to Slytherin by the way?" He asked curiously. They walked inside the robe shop where people were busy measuring the sizes and trying on the robes.

"I don't know." Harry said, closing the subject.

"Harry! Is that you? Ah yes!" A certain blond boy had unnerved the often calm young healer. All the eyes focused on him and the rich boy. It was at that moment that the wind had to blow stronger, that strong that it blew his hood of his head. Everyone in the room could see his face. Mutterings and fingers pointing at him followed.

"I'm going to murder you Draco!"

* * *

Please follow, favour and above all review ^^ It actually gives me more motivation to write a next chapter. It's not like I say you have to do the this above all, no I hate it to force but I appreciate it. I can tell that next chapter might come with luck around November (no exact date) and with less luck (Winter holidays which is around Christmas and new year). With very very much luck it could be next week :p, but it's rare. XD

Krabi: Wow never thought about it, but now you say so... he... he... it's for me to know and for you to find out. XD


End file.
